No title as of yet
by Royston
Summary: ~*Yaoi*~ Just a A.U. fic I have been hoping to upload. Pairings hinted. More like slight humor, some drama. Weiß in New York. Please Review and enjoy. (Gotts that sucked. t.t)


A.N.: This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction, so please bear with me. This is definitely A.U. some OOC, yaoi, and a little yuri. In this story the guys don't live in Tokyo, but in New York City and of all places the West Village in Manhattan. I added a few original characters, because I could. BWAHAHAHA.... :: clears throat:: All feed back will be welcome. Flames will be fed to my ravenous Gay rights activist friends, who will hunt you down and make you cry. ::snickers evilly:: Rated R for now, though I hope to hike it later chapters. I'm not an expert on queer life, though some of my friends think so. O.o So don't take this piece of fiction as an mirror to it. It just like it is fiction, so read with an open mind.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Weiß characters, NYC, and any other brand or band mention here.  
  
Warning: High amounts of cursing, deep throat man on man kissing and sexual situations. More to come in the later chapters.  
  
":insert name here:"  
  
Part 1: Revelations  
  
By: "Royston"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yohji stood outside, looking at the smoke of his cigarette form small lazy circles around him. He watched the endless throng of men and women pass by him in quiet awe. His mine though truly occupied with one major thought.  
  
"God! It's fucking crowed and god damn it's fucking hot! And where the fuck is Ken.", He cursed, dropping his cigarette, furiously grinding it into the pavement with his sneaker.  
  
It was one of those hot, sticky and crowed days in the village. To make matters worse it was the ending of the long week festivities of Gay pride month, meaning the crowd was even denser. Today so happened to be one of the days of the infamous pride parade that Yohji and Ken felt compelled to see. That was not the first reason they where there anyway. After seeing from queens to dykes in bikes, Yohji and Ken starting walking home, only to lose each other. Spending half an hour searching for the brunette Yohji was getting pissed off. He cocked a fine eyebrow at a pair of dark beauties almost naked except their Speedos.  
  
::Wouldn't mine getting to know them. Argh! Can't think of that now, gotta look for Ken or die by Ran's hand.:: Yohji thought, chuckling to himself. Making a turn through of crowd of over excited youths, He came upon the picture of his close friend pinned against a wall. On front of him stood a large, hairy Man. He crookedly smiled, showing a row of frighteningly white teeth. Ken, though, was least to be scared. He looked the guy in the eye, his anger clearly expressed by the dangerous glint in his eyes. The man ran his large hand on his chest.  
  
"How the hell those Ken attract those sort of guys?" Yohji asked, almost laughing out loud. He walked closer to them hiding behind a group of older women shopping for pride paraphernalia. He pushed his ever present dark sunglasses up to cover his eyes.  
  
"What's your name? Little creature." asked the Bear (2). Ken's face contorted into a deep frown. Yohji intently watched ready to pounce at any sign of danger. The man still pushed himself against the other Ken's smaller frame.  
  
"I think I'm not at liberty to answering that." said Ken looking very pissed.  
  
"Oh really, have a boyfriend?"  
  
That was the last straw for Ken. He pushed with all his strength, causing the bear to rsh into a group of ladies and eventually onto the pavement.  
  
"Whoa! Ken packs a lot of strength in that body." commented the blonde. The big man stood up from the ground and straightened his clothes.  
  
"What was all that about?!" Exclaimed one of the women angrily to, what seems to have been her girlfriend as they walked away.  
  
Ken straighten is Ramblers jersey (1) and his short shorts. Yohji walked up to his friend, putting an arm around his waist. "Are you alright, Ken-ken?" Yohji asked cheekily.  
  
Ken smiled and nodded "Yes, Yohji. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
The man was walking towards them, Yohji notice and got into his fighting stances.  
  
The man looked him straight in the eye and asked "Are you his boyfriend?"  
  
"Huh?!" Was all Ken could say before Yohji answered with a hearty, "Yeah.", as he wrapped an arm around Ken, grinning widely the whole time.  
  
" Really. Heh. Well, then he's a keeper!" the bear said before he walked away.  
  
Ken just gaped before he was able to speak again. "What was that all about me being a keeper?"  
  
"Ha ha! I guess he thought you where my darling bottom boy." said Yohji softly pinching the bridge of Ken's nose.  
  
Ken blushed a deep shade of crimson at the remark. "Well, anyways, let's go Yohji. I'm dead tired, hot all over, and it's too crowded."  
  
"Hey, now...wasn't it your idea to come see the parade?" Yohji said. staring down at Ken.  
  
"Well, I was really hoping that Omi would come with me since he is the one who just recently came out. I thought the parade would teach him a little."  
  
"Like try to avoid big hairy man who try to come on you?" Laughed Yohji. Ken swatted him on the head playfully. "Hey! Don't hurt the messenger. Well, it isn't like Omi can really look up queer history in the net."  
  
"True!. I just don't want him to make stupid mistakes and get something if you know what I mean."  
  
"Oh come on! He lives with three perfectly healthy, normal gay men!" smirked Yohji  
  
"Umm...normal...how do you define "normal", Yohji? We are assassins and I wouldn't consider you normal." Laughed Ken.  
  
Yohji glared at him, hiding the fact that he was admiring him. :: Damn! Ken-ken looks so cute when he laughs. He should do I more often. ::  
  
"Well, the same would go to Ran."  
  
"Ha ha! True...man how can someone be that stone faced. The only time I see him slightly smile is when his sister is around."  
  
"Ah...yes. And let's not forget Aya now….: the biggest lipstick lesbian in this side of the US."  
  
Ken couldn't help but laugh harder.  
  
"Well, you wanna go home or not?," Ken asked again, having calmed down a bit.  
  
"Nah. I don't wanna miss the pride dance."  
  
"OH COME ON YOHJI! That's tonight. You can always come back later Yohji."  
  
"Well, I'm in the process of looking for a potential date. You don't want me to go all by my lonesome and maybe get raped by a group of horny men." Yohji drawled as if he were southern belle.  
  
"Ha! I think you would enjoy much, you man-whore."  
  
"Me a man whore...no." Yohji said with feigned innocence before he burst out laughing.  
  
*****  
  
Ken took him by the hand and dragged him towards a tall, dark red brick building. In the window a sign with little flowers, cute cats on it (definitely design by Omi…) read: 'Kitty in the House' will be having a sale! Everything 50% off, in honor of gay pride month!'  
  
Ken and Yohji simply stood surprise at the huge crowd outside of their shop. People were literally pushing each other to get into the store. Both wondered how their teammates and the new guy where making out. "It makes you wonder what the guys are selling for so many people to be so crazy over it."  
  
"Well it's either the flowers or most of the guys in the store are not exactly in there to look at the merchandise."  
  
Yohji chuckled and rolled his eyes at Ken's comment. "So wanna go in and help, or make a detour by the apartment?"  
  
"Umm.. I think the right thing to do is to go inside and help."  
  
"Sometimes I don't like your thinking." Yohji chuckled as they made their way towards the bustling crowd.  
  
Both tried to cram themselves into the store beyond the crowd, trying to avoid the glares and name calling of a few customers about them skipping the line. Once inside, the brunette got their aprons and threw one at Yohji. The other guys where so engrossed with work that they didn't even notice the pair walk in.  
  
Ken shook Omi's shoulder, trying to get his attention. Unknowingly, the young blonde replied, "Sir, please wait your turn." Then looking up from his flower arrangement he said with relief, "KEN! Thank God your back! We really need your help!"  
  
"I noticed." Ken said, trying to keep customers at bay.  
  
"Where is Yohji?" Omi asked as he searched for their partner.  
  
Ken pointed to the lanky blond helping a pair of pretty young men pick out a plant.  
  
Omi shook his head, "Up to his usual tricks I see..."  
  
"Basically. So where's Art?...That is his name, right?"  
  
"Yeah. His out back."  
  
Right on cue, a tall, well built young man emerged from the back room, caring a large, potted tropical fern. The boy carried it like it was nothing. Placing on the cash register, he turned to see the glowing face of a happy customer, which in turn making him smile.  
  
Ran rang up he plant and gave the lady her receipt. Art quickly volunteered to helped carry the fern outside.  
  
Yohji leaned into Ken, "Cute, isn't he?"  
  
Ken blushed, "Yohji! Cut it out. We've got work to do."  
  
Yohji just chuckled. The boy was cute in his own sort of way. Tall, 6'2", wire frame glasses, and short light brown hair. Today he wore blue denim shorts, a white tank top, and blue and white sneakers. ::He was cute.. Too damned cute really..:: Yohji thought as he helped another customer with their purchase.  
  
******  
  
After a few more hours, though it felt like days, of work Ran decided to close shop.  
  
"God, I think we don't have a single plant left." He said ushering the last customer out of the store. Ken sighed heavily, falling back on the wall. Omi and Art held each other as crutches to fall over. Yohji leaned on a wall lighting his first cigarette in hours. When the front door made its last ring of the bell and click, everyone sighed happily. Ran straighten his white sleeve-less cotton shirt, and blues pants. "Let's clean up guys." He said  
  
"Do we have to. I'm tired," Said Omi still leaning on Art, who nodded. Ran cross his arms, and scowled. Omi blinked and got the broom, shoving one onto Art. Ken started moving plants to they back of the store. Yohji preparing some of the flower arrangements that were ordered, with Ran's help. Yohji smiled evilly looking at Ran beautiful face a small loud of smoke over his head. Ran looked at him, took the cigarette and butt it out on an ashtray. Yohji glared at him. "What was that for?"  
  
"No smoking in the shop."  
  
"I never heard of that rule!"  
  
"It's a rule when I'm here," the redhead glare. his violet eyes tickling evilly. Yohji huffed and kept on his work. Ran wickedly smiled, Yohji just looked at him some what surprised. Art, Omi, and Ken finished cleaning up quickly. While Art took his apron off, Omi somewhat fidgeted with his and turned to Ran. "Ran, can Art come with me upstairs with me? He said he could help me with this computer problem I keep having." Ken just raised an eyebrow at the question, while Yohji chuckled and Art turn a light pink. Ran thought about it while, meantime eyes glued on his arrangement. He turned slightly, "Hmm...alright, but not for too long." Omi's cheerfulness radiated from his face, Art smiled brightly. Omi faced Art, "Well, since we are done we are going to get going, come Art." Art shot a look at Ran who waved towards a heavy door on the right. Ken laugh softly to himself and kept putting away the last of the plants. An hour later, Ken and Yohji were done. Ran observed the arrangements for any flaws. Yohji bored out of his mind just huffed, "Oi, Ran everything looks great can we leave now?" Ken pinched him, Yohji winced, rubbing the injured area.  
  
"You two can leave, I'll finish closing shop."  
  
"Are you sure Ran?" Ken asked blushing having to look at his leaders violet eyes. The red head nodded. Yohji grabbed him by the arm and lugged him upstairs Ken, still looking towards Ran. The first place you enter through the back of the spacious New York apartment is the modern kitchen. All done in steel, Yohji joking how well it went with Ran's behavior, cold and dangerous. From the din sound of music, Yohji and Ken could tell that Art and Omi where having a good time. Ken sat on a stool next to the dishwasher, flipping trough the channels of a small T.V.  
  
"Argh! nothing on."  
  
"Really, then wanna go to the pride dance with me?," asked Yohji from the rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know?," Yohji appeared from behind the stainless steel door, soda can on his left hand, and a half eaten sandwich on the other. He munch on it while still speaking to Ken. Ken just rolled is eyes at the spectacle.  
  
"Well? Ya come'n? We can have lots of fun. Anyway the only thing to do here is watch some rerun for the umpteenth time or just stare at the motionless body of Ran reading." Ken sighed.  
  
"I don't know, there are going to be a bunch of guys there who probably would want to take advantage of me."  
  
"Honey, that's the point." Yohji smiled crookedly a sandwich bite still in his mouth, Ken shifted uncomfortable for a while  
  
"Will you please, the dance has already started. Shouldn't you be going now?"  
  
"No...the crowd doesn't get pumpin' till later."  
  
"Maybe I'll go."  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
"What are you two planning?" Ran asked walking into the room.  
  
"Hey..um.. Ran. Would you be up to going to um.... the dance with us?" Yohji asked, ever so innocently. "No thanks"  
  
"Suit yourself. Do you ever have fun?"  
  
"Come on Yohji, let Ran be. We have to go know," said Ken grabbing Yohji arm, dragging into the apartment. At the same time Omi and Art were walking into the Living room. "Hello! Art, Omi." said Yohji  
  
"Huh? What? Where are you two going?", Omi said as he moved away from Art.  
  
"Pride dance, Baby!," Ken and Yohji simultaneously said before they disappeared arm-in-arm out the front door.  
  
"Cool, have a good time," screamed Art. Ran stalked into the living room, Omi turned around, "Hello Ran, were where you all this time?"  
  
"Downstairs, closing the store. I'm going to my room. If Manx or Birman call, you know where I am."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Goodnight, Ran," said Art," don't worry I almost have to go. So I won't do anything to Omi."  
  
"Goodnight Art," Ran left as quietly as he entered.  
  
"What was that, "I won't do anything Omi" Hmm?"  
  
"Heh heh. Damned look at the time, I have to go, my little Omi,"  
  
"Oh really, I'll walk you downstairs."  
  
"Cool," said Art grabbing his backpack. Both walked silently to the downstairs doors.  
  
"I guess, I'll see tomorrow afternoon. Don't forget to get more roses in the morning."  
  
"Sure, Art. Bye."  
  
"Yeah, umm...Bye," Both hugged, letting go somewhat reluctantly. Art started to walked turning around once or twice to look at his friend fade way in the distance.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ken and Yohji were still walking around trying to find something to do before they went to the dance. Everywhere they went was either too crowded, or not open for the festivities.  
  
"Hey! we haven't tried going to Persia's, maybe we will see the chicks and those hot guys that handout over there." said Yohji his mine already imagining it all.  
  
"That must be worse than all these places."  
  
"Hey! you never know, anyway its Persia we worked for the guy, doing well I can't say it out loud over here."  
  
"Ha! you can't say that, but "Hey, bubble-butt, come over here and...," Ken was cut of by a site a shock of red hair in the crowd.  
  
"Hello! You have been spacing out way to much lately. Anyway finish your comment, its not everyday you hear Ken Hikada say..."  
  
"Please, shush Yohji. Let's go!" said Ken coming out of his reverie and grabbing the blond by the wrist.  
  
"Mmm...you been doing that a lot too. Oh, Ken do you want me?"  
  
"You man-whore."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Whoa! Its goddamned crowded."  
  
"Well, what did you expect? I told you Persia's was going to be as crowded, as the other places."  
  
The music thumped, ear-splitting loud. Half naked, and some with nothing on except, maybe, in their underwear. Men were on the dance floor gyrating their bodies at amazing speed and flow. Ken and Yohji finally found two unoccupied stools, next to each other. While Yohji tried to order some drinks, Ken couldn't keep his eyes of the go-go boy dancing on the bar table. Yohji noticed Ken's stare, "You should be up there."  
  
"What!? Please, I can't dance like that."  
  
"Bet you can. Come on."  
  
"HUH?!!," Yohji pulled ken to the dance floor, at the moment a new song started playing. " That's my fave song! Well, at the moment anyways.." said Yohji in Ken's ears. the brunette shivered.  
  
Yohji started dancing, not caring about soul, Ken kept staring at his friend, thinking if he should go back to the stool or dance. Yohji quickly grab his hips, making him move the beat. Yohji began to sing along to the song.  
  
  
  
~*It's a dark night for my soul  
  
And temptation is taking hold  
  
Through the pain and the suffering  
  
Through the heartache and trembling  
  
I Feel Loved! *~ (5)  
  
Ken began to loosen up, giving his body away to the music. Both men looked as if join on the hip, dancing away the cares of assassin life, if not for a few minutes only. Thankfully, they haven't had a mission in a while, though Ran has become even more fidgety, everyone else has seemed to have a chance to relax for once. Especially Omi, with Art to hang out with and look up to. Ken let his mine wonder, imagining that Ran not Yohji was dancing with him. He put his arms around his neck, caressing the hair behind it. Yohji lowered his head to face him. Without any warning Ken, began to kiss him. They stopped dancing. Yohji grabbed hold of Ken's waist, letting the kiss linger. Ken open his mouth, letting Yohji's tongue wandered in. His mouth felt silky and warm. He thought it even had a slight taste of Ghaderalie dark chocolate, Ken's favorite indulgence. Yohji began gnawed down his jaw line. Ken lowered his hand and kneaded Yohji's shoulders, while he sucked on his neck sensuously.  
  
"Mmm.. Oh Ran." Ken moaned.  
  
"Hmph! that killed the moment," said Yohji abruptly stopping the sucking. Ken let in sharp gasp, opening his brilliant, chocolate eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! Sorry Yohji!!," He pushed him away, "I'm..."  
  
"That's okay hon. I should be the one who is sorry, for taking advantage. Come on lets sit down. We need to talk."  
  
"Thanks." Both walked out the crowded dance floor. It wasn't surprising that the drama that unfolded right in the middle of the dance floor wasn't even notice or shrugged at, but what was surprising was the stools they were sitting on, were still empty. Yohji, again tried to get the attention of the bartender, this time successfully.  
  
"What will it be? Hey! Hi Yohji," screamed the young bartender.  
  
"I hope he isn't one of your one-night stand," said Ken under his breath  
  
"Hey hey, he's not. Okay. Jeez. Does everyone think I'm a man-whore or something?" said Yohji in his defense "Umm...hello... "  
  
"Oh my god." Said Ken face in palms.  
  
"Martin. Remember, you met me here last Friday. I was new then, well, I'm still am." Chuckled the spunky platinum blond.  
  
"No, sorry" Trying to dodge looks from Ken.  
  
"Hahaha. Well, I don't blame you. You were pretty wasted."  
  
"Hehehe." Chuckled Yohji, even Ken was snickering a little.  
  
"Oh yeah! last Friday. I had to carry him upstairs" Cut Ken  
  
"Who's your cute friend. Don't tell me he's your boyfriend. You are the type to attract such cuties." Ken blushed profusely, and Yohji smiled wider, wishing it was true.  
  
::Oh...that's the second time. He looks so cute like that.::  
  
"No. "He's not qualified enough," snickered Yohji  
  
"WHAT!?," Screamed Ken, Slapping the back of Yohji's head. Martin laughed out loud unable to hide it any longer. Yohji rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"That's cruel Yohji. I don't know he looks good enough to eat."  
  
"Huh?!" Ken blushed again this time a deeper red.  
  
"Leave him be. He has his mine on someone else."  
  
"Oh! too bad...anyway what would you guys like to drink?"  
  
"I would like a fuzzy navel and a...umm."  
  
"Bailey's Irish cream."  
  
"Coming right up." Yohji turned around to face the ex-soccer player "Well, your going to have to tell Ran how you feel you know."  
  
"He'll just reject me. his mine is too stuck on work."  
  
"Hmm.. That's true, but you may never know though. He maybe has a thing for you. Have you ever thought of that?"  
  
"Yes, in my fantasies, and daydreams."  
  
"I mean in real life Ken-ken.." Martin interrupted them, "Here you are a fuzzy navel and Bailey's"  
  
"Thanks. Hey Martin? Where is Persia?" Asked Yohji sipping his drink.  
  
"Hmm.. I haven't seen him. The crowd is ridiculous! Who knows where he is. You could try the back office."  
  
"How about Manx, or Birman?"  
  
"Last time I saw them, was just before the parade."  
  
"Thanks anyway."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
Ken finished his drink in two gulps, Yohji looked in disbelief on what Ken had just done. He tried looking somewhere else, thinking that the fuzzy navel may had had too much alcohol. Then he saw Ken order another.  
  
"Whoa! Ken I don't want to carry you home." Ken just grunted. After a few too many drinks later, Ken was stumbling on every word he tried to utter. Yohji couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Ken, please, honey, stop drinking. you can't really hold your liquor, and the last time YOU were drunk I had to help to the toilet," said Yohji putting emphasis on you, and taking the swig of only his second drink. Ken was guzzling down his second pink squirrel, which he started after four glasses of Bailey's, two Shirley Temples, a pina colada, and a martini. "Ken come on. Put the glass down."  
  
"OH shut up. What do you care.? No one cares. You know something Yohji"  
  
"How come I have the nagging feeling that I don't" said Yohji make a mental note to never take Ken out drinking.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you anyway. You are goddamn sexy!" Ken almost stumbled of the stool. Yohji didn't get a chance to process the revelation.  
  
::"What! He didn't just say that. Did he?,":: Yohji had to help Ken keep his balance "Almost fell. Tee hee." Ken said drunkenly.  
  
Ken's cheeks had a dark red blush, and his eyes looked fuzzy and distant...::Drunk.. Definately drunk:: Yohji thought as Ken tried singing along to the song playing...very badly I might add.  
  
"I can't stand looking at you, do this to yourself. Man, Ken I'm going to take you home."  
  
"Wha?! No! We gotta dance. Whoa! Almost fell again."  
  
::I have to take Ken out, maybe the fresh air will do him some good. Which I doubt in his state.:: Yohji thought to himself taking a very drunk, and hyper Ken into the street of the Village. They started walking down to the direction of the flower shop, Ken lost most of his energy and laid his head on Yohji's shoulder. Yohji kept a firm hold of him, keeping their hands together. Some of the people, going down to the Pier, gave them a look, as if to say they are going to have some fun tonight. Yohji smiled at the thought, it would be nice to date Ken or Ran, or both. He almost laugh out loud at that thought. Ken started to sob, Yohji turned his head, "Hey! What's the matter, Ken-ken?"  
  
"Its just I sometimes feel so alone, but your always there, and I feel like Ran will never show anything for me."  
  
"Please, Ken you're a very handsome guy. You can have anyone. If Ran can't see that, then it's his lost." Ken smiled, wiping away a tear from his eye "Heeeeeeeeeeey. Thanks there Yohjiiiii. Oh man my head hurts. I feel kinda wooooozy..."  
  
"If that's just know. Wait till morning." Ken groan and rubbed at his temples.  
  
"Yohji?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you." Yohji look down at Ken and smiled. "Anytime, love."  
  
Both arrive at the red brick, apartment building. They silently walked up the apartment's staircase, trying their best not to make any noise. When they finally made it up the flight of stairs, Yohji fumbled for his keys, while Ken leaned against the hall wall, next to a small desk with an elaborate flower arrangement on it. He sighed softly, his head spinning from all the alcohol he consumed. He looked at the bottom crack of the door, since the hall was unlit, a soft light emanated from it.  
  
"Found the keys." whispered Yohji, his smile apparent even in the dark.  
  
"Hey! Yohji did you leave the lights on?," Ken whispered his voice sounding raspy, from the crying.  
  
"No, remember we left when Ran was just arriving from the shop."  
  
"Didn't he go to bed?"  
  
"I don't know. It's probably Omi playing video games or watching television or something." Yohji opened the door, barely making a noise, being an assassin had its advantages. When finally in the apartment, Ken made a detour for the source of the light. Yohji stretch his arm, yawing as quietly as possible.  
  
"Ken where you going?"  
  
"Mmm, the living room."  
  
"Well, if you still want to talk. I'll be in the shower."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"Anything for you." said Yohji, winking then disappearing in the dark hallway down the bathroom. Ken smiled, then turned walking to the living room. He peered quietly to see who was in there. To his surprise it wasn't Omi, but Ran sleeping on a recliner with a book on his chest. His upper torso was naked, and only a pair short black pajama pants. The soft light of the lamp, soften his features to the delight of Ken. Seeing his leader in such an open and almost welcoming state, made him flush and all of sudden, it seems like the alcohol was still kicking in. He head felt even dizzier than before and to make things worse, he couldn't keep his eyes off the sleeping redhead. Oh how badly he wanted to remove that annoying book blocking his view of Ran's well-toned chest. By luck his leader stirred in his sleep, Ken held his breath hoping he wouldn't wake. To his surprise, Ran pushed the book away, giving him the glorious view of Ran's erect dusky nipples. It was cool in the apartment. ::Omi must have lowered the temperature of the AC. Thank the gods.::  
  
Ken heard a pair of foot steps, he turned quickly, hoping it was not Omi. ::Great! Just what I need to have Omi find me ogling at our fearless leader::  
  
Luckily, it was only Yohji, wrapped in only a towel.  
  
"You still here," he whispered  
  
"Umm...seems so. That was a quick shower."  
  
"I haven't taken one. Came to check on you. Would like to know what is so interesting." at the same moment Yohji peered at the sleeping red head. "Oh! I see." Ken turned red as tomato. Luckily it was too dark to notice, even with the lamp on.  
  
"Well, I better be off to my room." Ken walked passed Yohji. The blond was still chuckling as the young men shot him a glare. Yohji walked over, to the sleeping Ran. Removing the book, placing it on a small dark-wood table, and mistakenly brushing his palm on one of Ran's hard, pink nipples. a delicious groan, escapes his parted lips, almost incoherent, but to Yohji's ear, a shocker.  
  
::Huh! Ran is having a wet dream. What an ending to a crazy day.::  
  
He suppress the urge to chuckle, throw his towel on floor and giving Ran the blow job of a lifetime.  
  
::How surprise Ken will be to find out about this. No, I don't think so. I think I have an idea that will make us all very happy.::  
  
Instead he took a throw that was apparently Omi's, since he was only one in the house who own a rainbow throw and the popcorn strewn on it. He first gave it a good shake, in an attempt to get some of the corn off, and laid on top of Ran almost naked body. Expecting him to wake, Yohji held his breath, to his ease Ran just tucked himself more comfortably in it. Yohji smiled, turning the lamp off, and walking away. Unbeknownst, to him, Ran slept with a smile spread on his face. Yohji arrived to his dark, large room, sighing loudly, after closing the door behind. He looked at his the pine slide bed, mournfully.  
  
::Better be of the shower::  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
He slipped out the towel, then put on a pair of boxers. Before slipping into the confines of the comfortable, down comforter, he heard a rapping at his door.  
  
::Probably Ken. So Yohtan, it won't be such a lonely night after all.::  
  
He opened the door slowly, peeking. To his surprise it was Omi "Huh!? Omi.. What are you doing this up this late?"  
  
"Can I come in Yohji? I'm not sleepy, anyway."  
  
"Why should I, pretty boy?", teased Yohji.  
  
"Because, I need to speak to you about something personal, and Ken fell asleep,"  
  
"He did! Hahaha."  
  
"Yep, he is right face down and naked on his bed. I guess he was really tire from the dance,"  
  
"You could say that. Come in.,"  
  
"Thanks." Yohji opened the door wider, letting Omi enter quietly. Omi wore his favorite summer PJs: an old, raggedy Metallica shirt that reach his knees. His hair was matted, a sign of tossing and turning in bed. Yohji closed the door, then walked over to his bed, turning a Tiffany style lamp on. He sat on the bed, pulling his long legs up, he patted the seat next to himself. Omi noticed the invitation and sat next him. He shirt ride up, giving Yohji a glimpse that Omi didn't wear Pajamas short to bed, but only a pair of briefs, very tight "briefs". Yohji stared, wide-eye, Omi slightly blushed, pulling his shirt down. "I think I have influence you too much, Omi. Well, what can old reliable Uncle Yohtan do for you? Hm?" Omi smiled, snuggling on Yohji side, and giving him a light hug. He felt love in this house, even if Ran didn't show much emotion, he too could tell he love Omi. Ken, too was great, but more like an older brother. Yohji though, was his guru, he always came to him for advice on things about boys, and sex, Ken was too shy to talk about stuff like that. He snuggled closer to him, putting his head on his shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter? Omi."  
  
"Well, how can you tell that someone really likes you?,"  
  
"it is this about Art?" Omi turned pink," No." He said weakly  
  
"Oh really? Then who? its one of our regular customers?,"  
  
"Yohji, I don't have to tell you!,"  
  
"Ha-ha. I love seeing you blush."  
  
"Hmph!" Omi crossed his arm, around his chest "If you're going to humiliate me then I'm leaving!"  
  
"No, sorry. Keep on with your query,"  
  
"Like I was saying. How can you tell?"  
  
"Well, it all depends how they act around you. How does this person act? In any particular way?"  
  
"No really. We have casually talk before. Usually on my way onto a delivery."  
  
"Oh the plot thickens. Well, you can ask him out. Omi, I never had the thought of you being so aggressive." joked Yohji, a sly grind spreading across his face.  
  
"Yohji!" screamed a scandalized Omi.  
  
"Sorry, just trying to lighten mood. Well are you going to ask him?"  
  
"Are you crazy?! Why would I want to embarrassed myself like that?!" Omi whined in anguish.  
  
"It's better than moping about like Ken,"  
  
"Heh. That's true. I'll think about it. You were a great help. I better go to bed."  
  
"Yeah. Go, and have nice dreams of this special someone," Omi lightly punched Yohji on his side "Hey!? What was that for?!"  
  
"Joking with me," Omi got up from Yohji bed, and creep towards the door, Yohji followed him.  
  
"Well, good night Yohji,"  
  
"Good night, Omi" Before Yohji could fully closed his door, Omi barge in again. "Huh!"  
  
"Um...Yohji, do me the favor and don't, anyone about this,"  
  
"Scout's honor."  
  
" 'kay, G'night" Omi closed the door, behind. Yohji stood in the middle of his room shaking his head.  
  
"This people will never learn, I'm going to have to say the same thing to Ken tomorrow morning," Yohji finally went to bed, still thinking of what he said.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The smell of baking, blueberry muffins, woke Yohji from his slumber. Yohji turned on his side, he peeked threw his sleep deprive eyes that it was 10:30 A.M. He still had a good hour and half, before he had to help Ken with the afternoon shift. Before he could fall back to sleep, someone came pounding at his door.  
  
"Yohji! Wake Up! Yohji!" Screamed a youthful voice from the other side of the heavy pine door.  
  
"What! It's not my turn for the morning shift!"  
  
"Oh come one Yohji, you have slept trough most of the morning.!"  
  
"Well, NO! I have till 12!", said Yohji looking at his clock, which blink 9:00 A.M.  
  
"OH! Yohji Please!" Yohji angrily swung his long legs of the bed. He stalked towards the door. He opened the door, as if wanting to break it open.  
  
"Omi, where is the fire. Man shouldn't you be downstairs helping Ran or something."  
  
"Ken volunteer to take my morning shift."  
  
"Figures.," Yohji said under his breath, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles "Well....what is the problem..?"  
  
"Well, there is none really. Ran just said to wake you up early."  
  
"HUH! What?! I'm going to kill that over bearing bastard!"  
  
"Well didn't you forget we have to buy more supplies. We should had been up a very long time ago," Yohji groan, loudly.  
  
"Well, don't worry Ran already did."  
  
"Why didn't you just wake me up earlier then!"  
  
"You would probably snapped at me, like right know!,"  
  
"Oh man sorry, Omi. It's just...Man! I was having this great dream…"  
  
"Eww...your breath stinks!"  
  
"Hey, what do you expect I just woke from me beauty sleep. Anyway, excuse me little Omi, I need to use the facilities."  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen starting brakfast."  
  
"Making blueberry muffins...mmm. Can't wait to taste them." Yohji said as he walked away.  
  
::Like I'm his maid or something? Omi make me some muffins..:: Omi thought as he watched Yohji walk towards the bathroom. Huffing indignantly, he crossing his arms and headed wenttowards the kitchen to start breakfast.  
  
Downstairs Ken and Ran were busy, trying their best to put away some of the supplies they had purchased that morning. After an hour of strenuous work, they both sighed contently, proud to be done… for now anyways.  
  
Ran started to make a list of any items still out of stock while Ken sat on bench, resting and fiddling his seaman's cap.  
  
"Um... Ran you don't mind if I turn the CD player on do you?"  
  
"..."  
  
Ran stayed silent, pretending to ignore Ken, finding it more worthwhile to study his inventory list. He tried so hard to avoid looking Ken in the eye. He didn't know what he'd do if he did. Besides he was too scared he'll break down and do something he will regret.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then." Ken said before he jumped on top of the register counter and leaned over it, butt in the air, as he looked for the CD player. Ran couldn't take it, and turn his head, a sharp gasp escaping his mouth. Ken was bent over, butt wiggling back and forth. The shorts didn't hide much of his ass from Ran's eyes. Actually, most of it was sticking out of the barely-there cut offs.  
  
::Being in sports has done wonders on Ken's body. His legs are wonderfully muscled, not bulging, but not too skinny. His butt is so well rounded, firm, and so inviting to the touch.:: Ran thought as he watched Ken still trying to find he CD player. ::He can't be doing this on purpose.. Can he? Does he know who I feel about him? No way! He's just doing this to annoy me. Just taking his sweet time finding the CD player when we've got work to do..:: Ran thought as he watched Ken.  
  
Ken finally found it, raising from his position. The search had left his tank top to be pushed way up his chest up his chest, exposing more delicious flesh for Ran's eyes to feast on. And boy was he having a good time, he couldn't get his eyes to look anywhere else. Ken didn't noticed though. He was too busy rearranging his clothing and tinkering with the button on the player. When the music started from the player, was Ran able to move his gaze, suppressing the blush.  
  
"Hey! Ran have you ever "Lie to me"(6)?"  
  
Ran stupidly turned and looked into Ken's deep warm coffee eyes. "No, who sings it?" Ran's urged his body not to respond.  
  
"The band playing now, Depeche Mode. Hold on, don't go. I want you to hear it." Ken fumbled with the button, skipping songs until he found it. "Wait till you hear it! You'll love it." He said as the song began to play.  
  
Ran moved closer, trying to get a better grasp of the lyrics. Ken smiled and started to sing and dance sensuously to the song.  
  
~*Come on and lay with me  
  
Come on and lie to me  
  
Tell me you love me  
  
Say I'm the only one*  
  
Ran's eye widened as he understood what the lyrics really meant. Was Ken really coming on to him?  
  
~*Experiences have a lasting impression  
  
But words once spoken  
  
Don't mean a lot now  
  
Belief is the way  
  
The way of the innocent  
  
And when I say innocent  
  
I should say naive  
  
So lie to me  
  
But do it with sincerity  
  
Make me listen  
  
Just for a minute  
  
Make me think  
  
There's some truth in it*~  
  
Ran just stood there listening to Ken sing and dance alone. ::How free, alive and beautiful he looks. So lovely… And oh God! So much untapped sexual energy.:: Ran thought as he watched Ken move with a natural air of seduction. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He grabbed Ken by the waist, startling the boy. Ken's cheeks were flushed, and his mouth was formed in an "O" of surprise.  
  
Ran breathed in hard, drowning in Ken's eyes, and soft, parted lips.  
  
"What's the matter?, Ran. You want me to stop dancing?" Ken innocently asked, after mustering the courage to speak to Ran. He didn't say anything, his eyes and expression giving was one of bewilderment. Without warning he kissed Ken. To Ran, Ken's mouth was feathery soft. He licked them, trying to gain access. Ken moaned, allowing Ran's tongue to explore is hot warm mouth.  
  
He tasted wonderful to Ran, a combination of that morning's blueberry muffins and something distinctly Ken. Ken was so surprised at first. But soon enough he relaxed as the kiss deepened. Ken's held onto Ran's neck, fingers brushing through cherry red hair. Ran broke the kiss breathlessly, blushing the whole time. Ken did the same, his eyes smoldering with lust and need. Both were silent, they just basked in the moment as the song played on in the background. Ken was content to stay in Ran's arms. He didn't mind being there forever. But that fleeting moment of happiness was shattered when the back door opened abruptly . Both jumped out of each others arms as soon as they heard the sound.  
  
Omi walked in wearing a black Depeche mode shirt, short denim pants, and blue sneakers. He looked at the startled men."Umm, guys, sorry to spoil your fun, but Manx is here." He smiled, corn flower blue eyes, bright.  
  
After that the only words was from Ken.  
  
"Damned Missions!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, what do you think of the first chapter? What I was going for was something sexy, which I feel I failed in doing. Well, please review if I get enough positive reviews, I'll be more motivated in doing the next chapter, and try again for sexy. UUuu what going to happen next? What will there mission be? Will Ken get Ran? Will Yohji get any loving? Will, Omi ask mystery boy out? These answers and more on the next chapter!  
  
Review please! ::gets on knees::  
  
Glossary:  
  
Actually a short glossary on some queer terms, organizations, or teams I mention in the fic. Sorry if you are offended a few of you, but liked I mention its just a story. For some people may be confused, or may not know what I'm referring to.  
  
1. NY Ramblers: Actual gay soccer team from NYC.  
  
2. Bear: term use to mean a really big hairy guy  
  
3. PFLAG: Parent and Friends of Lesbian and Gay youth.  
  
4. West Village: Part in NYC with a predominately queer community.  
  
5. I Feel Loved by Depeche mode : At first I wanted to have something from Queer as folk, justifying the title ~_~ , but nothing to me really fit the feelings I wanted to convey. And then I heard the Heavenly Mix for I feel loved and something just click. Great lyrics and an awesome beat. Though any version of I feel loved fits here. so down load or get Exciter *big cheesy grin* ^___^;;;  
  
6. Lie to me by DM: AH! ::runs around her room screaming:: David Gahan sound so sexy singing it. You wanna lie to him! ^^;; well, sorry peeps I use another DM song (Man why do I feel like I should be getting paid for advertising?...) It just so ::shudders:: @___@  
  
P.S. (Crap I blab a lot. Well, I want to thank Nicky-chan for reading, editing, and just being an all around friend. Thank you so much love. This is for you. 


End file.
